


Golden

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus is the heir to a powerful kingdom and Oliver is, well,Oliver





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexmionegranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/gifts).



> Special thanks to [mxrcusflint](http://mxrcusflint.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this!! <333

Marcus is six years old and he doesn’t like the way the peasant boy stares at him. He hides himself behind his mother, sticking out his tongue as he does so. He frowns when the boy sticks his tongue out in return and Marcus sneers as if this will make the boy go away. This does not go unnoticed by his mother, who scolds him for not paying attention to the bishop’s words. 

The peasant boy giggles. 

Marcus isn’t sure what this heated feeling inside of him is, but he doesn’t enjoy it and blames the boy.

~

Growing up as an only child proves lonely and Marcus is ten years old when he spies on the children playing in the courtyard. He wants to join them, but the peasant boy seems to be the one in charge. Marcus dares not ask in fear of the bullying he might endure. Instead, he stays behind the stables as they chase a ball around, wishing that, for just one moment, he could be brave.

At that moment, the ball comes right up to him and Marcus freezes. He tries to run, but the children crowd all around him as he shrinks away. Marcus digs his foot into the dirt, hoping they’ll just leave him alone while the peasant boy stares him down. 

“Well?” the peasant boy questions, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Leave him be, Oliver. What would the king’s son want with us?” another boy chimes in.

The words sting more than Marcus would like and he keeps his head down. A fine king he’ll make, he scolds himself, wishing they would all stop staring.

The peasant boy, Oliver, sighs and grabs Marcus’ wrist. “You’re with me,” he tugs, kicking the ball away with his feet. 

Distracted by the ball rolling away, the other children run off, leaving Marcus and Oliver alone.

“What?” Marcus whispers out and he waits for Oliver to say it’s all a joke.

Year after year has passed with relentless teasing between the two of them. Now, it’s as if everything has been forgotten, except Marcus isn’t sure if he can believe this in just a single moment.

“You’re with me,” Oliver repeats, dragging Marcus out into the courtyard. 

Oliver hollers commands to the group and they all get into position, as Oliver puts Marcus in his spot. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Marcus,” Oliver’s voice is stern, but a grin is on his face.

Marcus can’t help but smile back and he dives into the game with Oliver’s words of _You’re with me_ echoing in his mind.

~

Marcus doesn’t like being sixteen. It’s still too far away from his coronation and he dislikes feeling nothing more than a mere child. While he’s been allowed to attend his father’s meetings, his words are ignored and shut down, leaving him to wonder why he’s there in the first place.

“If I’m going to be ruling the kingdom someday, you’d think they’d value my opinion more,” Marcus sighs, lying in the grass with his arms tucked behind his head. 

“That’s the adults for you,” Oliver responds next to him. Neither take their gaze away from the sky above.

Marcus grumbles, trying to focus on the clouds, but his thoughts take him elsewhere. His father’s judgement of the kingdom is dark at best and Marcus can’t stand how his father rules with prejudice and fear. He can only imagine the amount of laws he’ll have to overturn after his father dies. Hopefully, it won’t be too late by then. 

“You’ll make a great king,” Oliver says in a hushed tone, as if he didn’t want Marcus to hear him.

Turning onto his side, Marcus looks at Oliver, his heart thumping as his eyes travel up and down Oliver’s body. Oliver doesn’t seem to notice, but Marcus does just that. He sees how Oliver has grown, his face more defined, his strength increasing by the day. Marcus wonders if this is what appreciation is supposed to feel like and swallows when Oliver turns his head to look at him. 

The two hold the stare, Marcus seeing nothing but Oliver’s face as a thought occurs to him.

“I’ll make you my knight then,” Marcus nods, biting on his lip when Oliver laughs. 

He loves the way Oliver’s eyes crinkle, his smile blindingly bright, and even more than that, he loves what Oliver says next.

“If that is your wish, my king.”

~

The coronation is drawn out and boring, the bishop’s words a garbled mess at this point. Marcus turns his head just a little to look at Oliver, holding down his laughter when Oliver makes a face at him. 

He and Oliver know well enough that this is all for show, but Marcus knows he’ll never hear the end of it if he doesn’t keep a serious attitude for the ceremony. Finally, the crown is placed on Marcus’ head and he feels a sense of pride when he turns to face the congregation. At last, he is truly the prince of the kingdom, his walk a confident one as he leaves the church. 

The rest of the celebrations fly by and Marcus is thankful to get some decent food in him by the time evening comes around. Seated at his father’s right hand, Marcus stares out at the people before him as they dance and converse, already bored by the lack of attention. He wishes his mother were still around, only imagining her joy at her son reaching the age of eighteen and crowned as prince. 

Stopping himself there, Marcus looks behind him to smile at Oliver, just made a knight shortly after Marcus’ ceremony. He blushes at the way Oliver tries to keep his smile down and with a quick glance at his father, figures no one will miss him. 

Motioning Oliver to follow him, the two remain quiet with Marcus leading Oliver out to the garden maze, the shrubbery high above them as they walk towards the center.

“So, what will be your first act as prince?” Oliver teases, his hands behind his back. 

“Perhaps teaching knights to not yawn during my speeches,” Marcus is quick to respond, jumping out of the way to avoid Oliver’s shoving hands. 

Marcus grips onto his crown as he and Oliver chase each other through the maze, their laughter filling the air. It’s freeing to not only be called a prince, but to be here with Oliver. There is no judgement from the lords or his father and Marcus wishes this is how it always is. 

Out of breath, the two settle near the fountain, having finally reached the center of the garden. It’s only then Marcus actually takes off his crown so he can look at the stars above. 

“Do you ever think we’ll be able to reach them?” Oliver asks, joining him on the bench. 

Marcus glances down, seeing how close his hand is to Oliver’s before staring back up and letting out a sigh. 

“Maybe they’re already here.”

Oliver laughs at this, leaving Marcus to blush and try to explain himself. He blabbers on about nothing that makes sense, wishing Oliver would break his jumbled thoughts. When Marcus finally stops talking, he breathes out, wondering just where to go from here. 

“It’s like some people have the universe inside of them, just waiting to break out,” Oliver explains and Marcus is grateful that of all people, Oliver understands him. “They hold endless possibilities and all you have to do is wish on one.”

Marcus holds his breath, tearing his gaze away from the stars to look at Oliver. To see Oliver staring right back, Marcus’ stomach flips and he tries to focus. All that matters is Oliver. Oliver’s dreams, hopes, Marcus wants to make them all true and he wonders if he is any part of that. 

With Oliver so close to him, Marcus finds himself wanting to do something to make this moment last and he leans in, breath hitching when Oliver does so as well. 

Oliver’s lips are soft on his own, his hand reaching up to cup Marcus’ face and Marcus finds his own landing on Oliver’s waist. Their lips move together in the form of nips and long presses, the kiss ending with their foreheads touching. 

“How long?” Oliver breathes, his eyes still closed as Marcus looks on. 

“Since the moment I first saw you.” Marcus isn’t sure if it’s true, but it’s the only answer he has.

Despite the moment, a heavy reminder invades Marcus’ thoughts, almost spoiling what has happened. 

Royalty mixing with the lower classes in such a manner is unheard of and Marcus can only imagine what will happen to Oliver if his father finds out. As Oliver stares at him, confused, Marcus pulls him into a tight embrace, hoping it will be answer enough. When Oliver hugs him back, Marcus sighs with relief, if only for Oliver’s patience. 

“When you’re king, you can change that,” Oliver’s whispers are comforting as tears prick at the corner of Marcus’ eyes.

“I will, I promise I will.” 

Before the tears can come, Marcus captures Oliver’s mouth with his own, savoring this for as long as the night allows.

~

The seasons change and with it, Marcus’ love for Oliver only grows. Marcus is never without Oliver at his side and the kingdom can see their dedication to each other. Rumors run amok, but Oliver and Marcus do what they can to avoid suspicion from the king. 

Sneaking out at night becomes a common occurrence and Marcus is thankful for when summer is back again. He and Oliver ride out to the lake, finding it the only time they can be truly alone as they swim around with only the light of the moon to keep their secrets.

While it is not the first time Marcus has seen Oliver without clothes, he wonders what lies beyond their kisses hidden in the castle corridors as Oliver dives into the lake first. Marcus is quick to follow, his thoughts pulled away as they splash around each other in the water. 

It’s only when Marcus drifts back to shore to stand in shallower water that Oliver notices Marcus’ distracted mind. 

“What?” Oliver asks, his head cocking to the side. 

Marcus stops where his shoulders are just above the surface of the water and sighs, wondering how to bring this up to Oliver. He can tell Oliver anything, he knows that. However, this feels improper, as if Marcus is asking too much. He stills when Oliver comes in front of him, Oliver grabbing onto his arms. 

“I won’t make fun,” Oliver’s voice is sincere and Marcus pushes through his worry.

“I was just wondering,” Marcus begins, his hands finding Oliver’s hips. “If we could try something more.”

He can see something flash in Oliver’s eyes and he purses his lips in anticipation of Oliver’s answer. 

In an instant, Oliver’s arms wrap around Marcus’ neck, the kiss almost bruising with how much force is behind it. The sudden pull presses their bodies up against each other and Marcus shivers at the contact. His hands splay across Oliver’s back, hesitating to drift lower until Oliver deepens their kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into Marcus’ mouth. 

Marcus groans when Oliver’s hands find what they’re searching for and Marcus wonders why he didn’t bring this up sooner.

~

Blinking at the words just spoken to him, Marcus clenches his fists and he steadies his breath to answer in a even tone.

“I understand. I will have my belongings packed immediately.”

“Good,” the king nods at Marcus, then waving him away. 

Marcus leaves the room, his body stiff, face blank, but as soon as he’s far enough, Marcus bolts in a frantic search. 

“Oliver,” he gasps when he finds Oliver in the stables, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Marcus, what-?”

“My father is sending me away. Tonight.” Marcus pulls back, gripping onto Oliver’s shoulders. “I don’t know how long it’s going to be. He says it’s for education...I don’t believe him.”

Oliver’s eyes are searching for an answer, something more complete, but Marcus doesn’t have one and he shakes his head. 

“There’s nothing I can do. I can’t take you with me. That was his one rule.” By now, tears are streaming down Marcus’ face and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away.

Oliver remains silent, but his stare is painful and they both embrace, cursing the laws over them. 

“I’ll write to you,” Marcus whispers, dropping his hold on Oliver to take his face in his hands.

At this point, Oliver can only nod, his lip wobbling as Marcus rubs a thumb across his cheek. 

Their kiss is sloppy, but neither care, only wishing that their love for each other was enough to stop time itself.

~ 

Marcus never writes. 

That is to say, he tries, but finds his letters to Oliver being passed on to a servant before being thrown into a fire. 

Everyone thinks Marcus is oblivious and that is their downfall. From them, Marcus learns his father’s plan of taking over other kingdoms, to put in laws that only benefit royalty, and keeping Oliver as far away from Marcus as possible. 

Marcus’ anger grows, but alone, there is nothing he can do. In his mind, he plots. Memorizes everything so when he returns, his father will be stopped.

Years pass by and Marcus wonders how much Oliver has changed. If Oliver will still love him. He won’t blame Oliver for being bitter when he returns. After all, he had said he would write and he has nothing to show for it. 

Even letters hidden were found in the end, leaving Marcus to give up on any hopes of Oliver understanding. 

At this point, Marcus has himself almost convinced that being alone is the better outcome. 

After all, who would want to be with a snake disguised as a prince? 

~

He is 10 years older by the time he returns to his kingdom.

It’s a bittersweet welcome that the first face he sees is his father’s. Marcus holds himself high, quelling his anger as his father acts proud.

“Do you know why I sent you away?” His father provokes and Marcus’ mouth twitches.

“Education,” he states, hoping this will be enough.

“No.” His father has the audacity to laugh and Marcus’ insides burn. “It’s because of your knight, Oliver.”

The king pauses, hoping for a reaction, but Marcus has learned. He keeps his face neutral, waiting for his father to continue on.

“Do you think I was blind to the way you two carried on? You were disgracing my kingdom, my legacy, before my very eyes. The worst part is, you thought you would get away with it.”

Marcus steadies his breathing, focusing on the quills on his father’s desk. He wishes nothing more than to tear down the man in front of him, but there is no telling what blame Marcus will receive if he were to do so.

“No matter,” the king carries on, satisfied by Marcus’ silence. “It seems everything is falling into place. You see, you are to be engaged to the princess of the neighboring kingdom. A fine match considering I won’t have to wage war against them now. Oh, and Oliver will remain your knight.”

The king steps in closer and Marcus’ rage flares, wishing his stare was enough to set the room on fire.

“However, if I catch one word, one little inkling, he will be executed.” 

The words stab Marcus, a sharp inhale coming from him as the king makes a swift exit. 

Finally alone, Marcus grits his teeth, ready to tear everything apart. Instead, he lets loose a harsh yell of frustration before storming from the area and barricading himself in his room, his initial want of seeing Oliver snatched from him in that instant.

~

When Marcus sees Oliver, he’s almost relieved at the cold stare he gets. There is no friendliness in Oliver’s eyes, no remnant of the young man he loved. He received a greeting of, “My prince,” through clenched teeth and a sharp turn of the heel, a bit more than he expected.

Marcus follows Oliver through the hall, wishing he could explain, but with all eyes on him, there is no chance for him to even slip Oliver a note.

He wishes Oliver wasn’t forced to be around him. He can see the strain on Oliver. The vibrant energy has been sapped away, leaving a shell of a man. 

When they reach the stables, Marcus reaches out, hoping his touch will be enough. Except, Oliver moves too quickly, getting on his horse and ignoring Marcus’ pleading eyes. 

“Congratulations on your engagement. I’m sure you’re proud.”

The words sting and Marcus just stands as Oliver rides out past him. He wants to chase after him, but he can tell when Oliver doesn’t want to listen. He always has. 

Marcus’ actions are slow as he takes off the riding gear on his horse, a lump forming in his throat. His life is caving in around him and he isn’t sure how much more he can take. With the reins gripped in his hands, Marcus lets his tears fall at the thought of losing Oliver a second time.

~

The day of the engagement party comes quickly, much to Marcus’ chagrin, and he slumps in his chair as people are introduced to him. He can only imagine how Oliver looks behind him, but he doesn’t dare turn around. 

Finally, he meets his bride-to-be. Her name is Pansy and Marcus does all he can to not roll his eyes. She seems displeased by the situation herself, her face painted with a sullen frown, but she curtsies, her pink dress billowing out around her. 

“Surely you must want to dance,” Marcus’ father edges in and Marcus knows that’s his cue. 

Standing up, Marcus holds out his hand and Pansy takes it, her fingers barely touching his. As they take the center of the floor, Marcus is glad so many couples are dancing with them because then his father won’t be watching like a hawk. The music starts again and Marcus hardly pays attention to Pansy as they dance around.

“It’s like clockwork for you, isn’t it?”

Pansy is commenting on his dancing, Marcus is sure, and he mumbles something under his breath. It’s a choice insult, but since she won’t understand, Marcus doesn’t care.

_“You speak Northern and that’s the word you choose?”_ Pansy questions in the same language and Marcus can’t tell if she’s offended or amused.

Feeling just a little guilty for what he called her, Marcus takes a moment to realize what this means for Pansy and him, bringing himself back quickly to answer her.

_“Just practicing. Since my father doesn’t speak a word of it.”_

Seeing the relief wash on Pansy’s face, Marcus is sure his matches and the two continue to dance, but now, Pansy has started talking as if her life depended on it.

_“We both know we don’t want this marriage. My father just wants to protect our kingdom. Your father is a warlord,”_ Pansy is upfront, but Marcus appreciates it. _“So, I think we should marry.”_

_“What?”_ Marcus frowns at her. 

Of all things he’s expecting from Pansy, it’s not this.

_“Listen, it’ll make our fathers happy, but we certainly don’t need to do anything. We can just act. Pretend.”_

_“What about when we need to produce an heir?”_ Marcus sighs as their dancing threads through the other couples.

Pansy shakes her head, her spirit undeterred. _“We’ll deal with that later. I would much rather marry my handmaiden and I know you wish to be with your knight, so we’ll appease our fathers and when yours dies off, we’ll change the laws in our favors.”_

_“How do you know about-”_ Marcus gets cut off by Pansy’s point of a finger, glancing through the dancers to see Oliver chatting with a woman with long blond hair.

_“Astoria, my handmaiden,”_ Pansy explains. _“She caught it first. I suspect she’s trying to tell him some of my plan.”_

Marcus blinks before turning back to Pansy with a small shake of his head. _“He loathes me. He wants nothing to do with me.”_

_“What did your father do?”_

Amazed by how quickly Pansy picked up on his father, Marcus takes a quick glance over at the king, seeing him engaged in deep conversation with Pansy’s father before turning back to her.

_“He’ll execute Oliver if he sees us together again.”_

Marcus doesn’t wish to elaborate more, but Pansy doesn’t seem to need that. Her mouth forms a tight line and he can see something whirling away in her mind. 

_“But you still love him, yes?”_ For the first time that evening, Pansy’s face has softened and Marcus feels as if he can truly confide in her.

_“Yes. I always will.”_

Pansy nods her head once in finality, the song coming to an end at that moment. Marcus leads Pansy off the dance floor, but away from their fathers, hiding them behind a pillar. 

_“We’ll marry each other and wait for your father’s death,”_ Pansy repeats her thoughts to Marcus, waiting for his approval. _“And anyways, joined kingdoms can always be favorable if done correctly.”_

Marcus doesn’t care much for that, but he wonders what that means for the two other people involved in this scheme. 

_“Oliver and Astoria?”_

_“Well, isn’t a knight a good prospect for a handmaiden?”_

Pansy seems confident in her plan and Marcus raises his eyebrows once before leading her back out to where their fathers are seated. 

“Enjoying yourself?” The king grins, setting Marcus’ teeth on edge.

“Indeed,” Marcus responds with a tight bow. “However, I feel the need to turn in for the evening so if you don’t mind.”

Without an answer from his father, Marcus turns and marches from the hall, his mind exhausted. He needs time to think over Pansy’s ideas, amazed by how much thought she had already put into them.

“ ‘We’ll deal with that later’?” Marcus mouths as he enters his room, wondering how on earth Pansy plans to fake a pregnancy. 

With a huff, Marcus begins to undress himself, hoping to just lay in his bed. With so much talk about his father’s future death, Marcus tries to ignore the excitement of it happening sooner rather than later. He needs time to really think about Pansy’s plan and he hopes to have some time to himself before turning in.

That is, until his bedroom door is slammed open.

Marcus jumps at the sudden intrusion, whipping around to see Oliver slamming the door shut behind him.

“Is it true?” Oliver faces him, his face red and his breathing a bit heavy.

Wishing Oliver had knocked, Marcus throws his shirt to the side before crossing his arms. “Is what true?”

“What the princess said. About your father. About us. That you still love me.”

Marcus squeezes his eyes shut because of course Pansy went to talk to Oliver and he takes a deep breath before looking at Oliver. If he confesses now, all hell is thrown out the window and Marcus thinks he’ll ask for his own execution instead of Oliver’s. It’s a grim prospect, but if it means making his father’s life a shamble, Marcus is more than willing to carry out his life this way.

It’s been too long. Too many years without Oliver and being near him, yet unable to touch, to love, is something Marcus never wants. With the resolution rising within him, Marcus straightens himself up and answers slowly.

“Yes. Yes, it’s all-”

Marcus doesn’t have time to finish before Oliver grabs him, lips crashing onto his own. Staring wide-eyed at Oliver, Marcus is met with furrowed brows and tries to register that Oliver is kissing him. 

“That’s why you didn’t write,” Oliver says in a trembling voice when he breaks the kiss. “I’ve been blaming you for everything, I’m so sorry.”

Still reeling from the kiss, the feeling of Oliver’s hands on him, Marcus shakes himself, hands cupping Oliver’s face.

“No, you had every right to blame me. I should’ve found a way to tell you, I shouldn’t have just given up like I did.”

Oliver bites his lip, tears trailing down his face and Marcus just stares. He wants to wipe away every tear, hold Oliver in his arms and never let go. He almost starts crying himself at the thought of all the years lost, leaning in to kiss Oliver again just to savor the moment. 

“Marcus,” Oliver murmurs against his lips in between light pecks and Marcus is amazed he lasted so long without hearing Oliver say his name.

“Oliver.”

Saying his name all it takes for Oliver to drag Marcus over to the bed, pushing Marcus onto it before climbing on top of him. Marcus can barely lie still as Oliver hovers over him and the two kiss again before throwing themselves into the heated waves of the night.

~

Marcus barely registers his bedroom door opening, then pulled from his sleep when he hears frantic whispering. 

“Out, out.” 

Wiping his eyes, Marcus sees Pansy and Astoria pulling Oliver out of bed and throwing his clothes onto him. When Pansy jumps into bed next to Marcus, he waits for an answer as Astoria and Oliver leave through the passageway behind the tapestry.

“Your father is on his way. He suspects naturally.” Pansy explains and Marcus hardly pays any mind as she situates herself under the blankets. “We just have to act like we did some things. You know.”

Pansy’s smile is sarcastic, her eyelashes fluttering and Marcus nods his head just wanting to go back to sleep. The moment is short lived as Marcus’ door is thrown open and the king glares at them.

“Hello, Father,” Marcus moves to sit up as Pansy burrows more under the blankets. “You should knock.”

The king’s gaze moves back and forth between Pansy and Marcus as if he doesn’t believe what he sees, the frown on his face transforming into a snarl.

“Don’t you want an heir as soon as possible?” Marcus knows he’s instigating at this point, but with all the guards around, he knows his father can’t do much.

Without a word, Marcus’ father leaves the room and Marcus’ shoulders drop as he leans back against the headboard.

_“How did you know?”_ Marcus asks once he suspects they’re alone.

_“Astoria and I have been doing this for years. My stepmother was just like your father. Until, well, an unfortunate accident happened,”_ Pansy shrugs, but Marcus does not miss the emphasis on her words.

His mouth forms an o and he slides out of his bed to get himself ready for the day. _“So, will my father have an ‘unfortunate accident’ as well?”_

Pansy tsks at Marcus as she gets out of the bed and sits in one of his chairs. _“Don’t spoil everything right away. We don’t want suspicion.”_

Marcus laughs at this, surprised when Pansy joins in and he finds a sense of renewal in knowing better days might not be so impossible.

~

The ceremony is beautiful. Flowers decorate the church and Marcus is sure his clothes are the finest he’s ever worn. With all eyes on him, Marcus stands at attention as Pansy walks down the aisle. 

Except, his eyes linger on Oliver next to him and he is not oblivious to Pansy’s gaze towards Astoria. He sees the corner of Oliver’s mouth turn up just a little, leaving Marcus to focus back on Pansy lest he start laughing. 

Oliver stands just enough in Marcus’ vision when the bishop begins speaking and just for a moment, Marcus forgets there’s anyone else with them. He becomes impatient for the vows to start, but when they do, Marcus’ voice fails him just a little.

He repeats after the bishop, his heart leaping when he can see Oliver’s mouth moving just enough to be saying them at the same time. Marcus never imagined taking his vows with Oliver in such a manner, but he hides his grin as Pansy starts on her repetition. 

The rings are exchanged and with a small kiss on the corner of Pansy’ mouth, the wedding is complete. Marcus looks over at Pansy, her lips pursed, but a fire lit in her eyes. They quickly exit the church, then nearly pushing away from each other to stand closer to the one they love.

“Meet me in my room,” Marcus has just enough time to whisper in Oliver’s ear before he is swarmed by relatives and strangers alike. 

Glancing around, Marcus catches sight of his father, who seems pleased as he shakes the hand of Pansy’s father. Since the first incident, Marcus’ father hadn’t bothered him in his room, leaving Marcus and Oliver much to their own devices.

If there was any wind of him approaching, Astoria alerted them quickly as if she had spies stationed in every section of the castle.

“Who says I don’t?” Astoria giggled the one time Marcus asked. 

Marcus grins at this memory and it is aptly timed as Pansy rejoins his side. 

“Come, Marcus. We must get ready for the evening,” she says in a pointed voice that Marcus knows just what she is insinuating. 

It’s enough to keep the crowd gossiping about how deeply in love they are and they speed off before they can be stopped by anyone else. By the time Marcus reaches his bedroom, he is already exhausted by the day, but knows much still lies ahead. 

Entering his bedroom, Marcus’ spirits lift at the sight of Oliver and deeply embraces the other man. 

“How does it feel being married?” Oliver jokes as he tugs Marcus’ ring off. 

In its place, he puts on one that looks exactly the same except a small lyric of _My king, My knight_ lies inscribed on the inside of the band.

“Mm, not too different,” Marcus kisses Oliver, sliding a matching ring onto Oliver’s finger. 

Marcus can feel Oliver smile into the kiss and he holds onto Oliver’s shirt as he backs up towards the bed.

“Now?” Oliver pulls back to laugh.

Oliver’s eyes shine, his face holding all the joy in the world and Marcus nods his head. 

“Might as well keep the celebrations going.” 

The two men grin at each other as they reach the bed, clothes shed and the afternoon filled with spiraling passion. 

When Marcus starts to drift off, he barely catches Oliver’s faint words, but what he hears brings his whole world together.

“I would rather die a thousand deaths than be without you,” Oliver breathes and Marcus pulls him close, knowing this to be true in his own heart as well.

~

He knew it was coming.

This jumping through hoops, sneaking around the castle wasn’t going to last forever, but to hear the words shake Marcus to his core.

“Dead?” He repeats the last word, raising a trembling hand to his mouth.

The servants of the court look confused, concerned, and none make a move closer to Marcus.

“I understand,” Marcus struggles through his shaking. “We must prepare the funeral immediately.”

Scurrying away, the servants leave Marcus alone in the throne room and he stares out at the empty hall. He hardly notices the approaching footfalls, turning just enough to acknowledge the presence.

“I know this should be a happy time for us, but I’m still sorry,” Oliver whispers, approaching Marcus one step at a time.

Marcus shakes his head, unable to explain why he feels as he does. He remembers when his father was a good man. His father had loved him just as deeply as his mother at one time, but somewhere along the line, the king fell victim to his inner conflict. Marcus wants to blame and point fingers for his own struggles, his parents’ lives, but the singular source is gone. 

Now, Marcus thinks he is hanging on to his own self-hatred. 

He stills when Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder and then rests his face right near it. There are no more words said as Marcus feels nothing. Not until he reminds himself why all this had to happen, for him and Oliver to be free. 

Turning around, Marcus wraps Oliver up in a tight hug, squeezing his eyes shut when Oliver hugs him back just as fiercely. Relief washes over him, the bleakness turning bright, and all Marcus can do is cry.

~

The night breeze is a blessing as Marcus stares up at the stars with Oliver lying next to him. It is still hard for Marcus to believe how much has happened. Now a few years older, Marcus finds himself wishing he just had more time. 

With the untimely death of his father, Marcus took control of the throne and set to fixing everything his father had done. If anyone had been suspicious of the death, no one made a fuss as the kingdom flourished under Marcus’ rule. While Pansy was still kept as his Queen, there was no call for an heir and Marcus’ dedication to Oliver was seen as it was. Even Pansy’s father approved of how Marcus was running the kingdom and the two partnerships grew bountiful.

“The stars never stop being beautiful,” Oliver pulls Marcus from his thoughts and Marcus glances over at him. 

“No, they don’t.”

Oliver laughs, meeting Marcus’ gaze. “You’re not looking at them.” 

Marcus gives a lazy shrug and a smile to match as Oliver scoots closer to him. “Don’t need to. They’re all right here.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Oliver grins, letting Marcus pull him even closer. 

The kiss they share is not unique on its own, but it still lights a fire within them as their hands trace along their arms and backs. 

Marcus and Oliver are no longer young men, the world ever changing around them, and yet in this moment, they feel greater than the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Northern to sound like French mixed with some Baltic language
> 
> idk man
> 
> [Blue Hellsite](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
